St. Valentine's Day
by Takenouchi Sora
Summary: My 20th fic! Matt wants to tell Sora how he feels about her, but she does not come to school that day. Short, sweet, and SORATO! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do own Digimon **__**

St. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

This is my 20th! Twenty, that's a lot considering I've only been a member of Fanfiction.net since April! It's June now, so that makes it about 3 months.

Matt was sitting at his desk, fiddling with a card in his pocket that contained a song he had written for the girl of his dreams. She had shoulder-length auburn hair, chestnut eyes, and was tall and slim. She had a great personality, was funny, very intelligent, and caring. She understood him better than anyone and he was grateful for that. 

When he was young, Matt had difficulties expressing himself. He tried to hide all the pain and loneliness behind an image. A "too cool for you" image. Sure it got him popularity at school and fame in Odaiba as a rockstar, but not the love that he needed. Matt knew that his family, Gabumon, and all the Digidestined loved him, but that was not the kind of love he wanted. He wanted _her_ love. Sora. Matt knew that Sora loved him, but it was only friendship love. Love that was held between two best friends, nothing more. Not that Sora's friendship meant nothing to him, it did. It meant a lot, but he wanted more, more of her love. 

It was Valentine's Day. The perfect day to tell her how he felt about her. Matt ignored the numerous cards on his desk. They were all by fans. He did not care about them right now, he was just waiting for Sora to walk through the classroom door and sit next to him. Yet that never happened. The late bell rang and Sora still hadn't come in. The bulletin reached their room. It had the list of the absences of the day. The teacher cleared his throat. "Absences for homeroom 123: Ayumi Iora, Daji Yuko, Garu Xumi, and Takenouchi Sora. (A/N: I don't know any Japanese names) Mmmm. Iora is on vacation, Yuko has a cold, Xumi is at a funeral. Does anyone know why Sora is absent?" The teacher asked the class. Tai raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Kamiya?" The teacher asked him. "Sora got into an accident yesterday at tennis practice. She tripped over a ball, sprained her ankle, and landed on her head. Her ankle is fine, but the doctors said that she may be unconscious for a few days." Tai explained. "How do you know all this Mr. Kamiya?" The teacher asked, amazed. "I was at the practice. Sora was supposed to tutor me in Science afterwards." Tai said, embarrassed. (A/N: This is **_NOT_** a Taiora. Sora tutors Tai because he doesn't even know what equilibrium is!) 

Matt felt his heart sink. He would not get a chance to tell Sora how he felt. Unless, unless he went to her house after school. Perfect. Matt rushed through every class that day. He needed to see Sora. Was she all right? Would she remember him? Did she love him the way he loved her? Those questions he asked over and over in his head throughout the day. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and Matt rushed to Sora's house. He stopped in front of the door. He was about to knock when the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal Sora's mother. She had long black hair. Matt could tell where Sora got some of her good looks. "Matt?! Hello. I suppose you want to see Sora. She's resting, but you can come in." She said in a hurry. "Thanks." Matt said as he stepped into the apartment. "You couldn't have arrived at a better time. I have to pick up my husband at the train station. He just heard about Sora. I'll be home in hour, could you take care of Sora until then?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked. "Of course." Matt replied. He walked into Sora's room and waited until her mother left. The room was dark. Only a streak of light came through the shades and shone on Sora's face. She looks so peaceful.' Matt thought as he grabbed a chair, brought it close to Sora's bed, and took out his guitar.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I would like to sing this song for you. I know you've already heard it, but I just want you to know that I wrote it for you.

You gotta boy, 

You got a girl,

Sitting underneath a tree.

They sit there everyday.

And even though you may think,

That this is the way things should be

It may not always be that way.

You can't take nothing for granted!

You gotta live life today!

I turn around, 

I can't see what's behind me.

I turn back around,

I can see what's ahead.

And if you don't believe I've been here all along,

Just turn around, just turn around.

I don't know how to tell you this, but I'll start with thank you. Thank you for being there when I needed you. You always know what to say to ease the pain, whether it's mental or physical. Sora, you are one in a million. No one is like you; you are unique, and that's why I love you. Sora, I love you. I wish you could at least say something back, and it does not have to be those three little words."

Matt watched her breath in and out. He could go on for hours. Matt thought she was an angel. Heaven must be closer than I thought.' He told himself and smiled. Suddenly, the door slammed and Matt knew he had to leave. Sora's father would probably want to see his daughter. "Happy Valentine's Day Sora." He told the sleeping figure. Matt packed up his guitar and left the room. Sora's eyes slowly opened. She tried to lift herself up, but she did not have the strength to. "I love you Matt." Sora whispered weakly, but softly, before collapsing back into a deep sleep. 

@};- THE END @};-

Done! Yay! I'm finally done my 20th fic! I know it isn't Valentine's Day or even close to it, but I just felt like writing it. I hope you liked. Please tell me what you thought, but do not flame me. Sorry if you thought it was a bit short. Please review. Thanxs.

Bai bai

Sora a.k.a. Black Beauty :)

. 


End file.
